facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thu'um
A Thu'um or Word of Power (literally "Storm Voice") is a word spoken in an ancient language, suposed to be the Dragon Tongue of ancient Tamriel. However a form of magic, the use of the Thu'um includes a certain science. The Thu'um can be used as a personal power which projects will into nature in the form of energy (most commonly). It has been reported being use mainly in fights by certain users in the Nationsverse, and ocasionaly in contests. The Thu'um however is of limited use and only a number of people are able to use it so far, most notably members of the Gillespy Family. Explanation The concept of Word of Power exceeds the simple speaking. It is of no use speaking the word. The user will require a full understanding of the meaning of the word. So, when saying "Wind" (even in english), the user will fully understand the concept, to the level of being completely aware of the wind, it's mechanism, it's behaviour, etc. This is the hard part of the training to acquire a certain Thu'um. Once this is achieved, the speaker is able to enter in some form of communion with the spoken concept, therefore, as a living thing, the concept (fire, force, wind, mind, etc.) will react to the call. This is key, the full Thu'um (one to three words) will combine the spoken elements and these will behave differently between each other. That way, "Ice" and "Flesh" will cause an aglomeration of water with a temperature decrease (Ice) in the muscle tissue (Flesh). Once this technique is acquired, the next step is more simple, learning the word in draconic. The dragons are said to have been pure rage and violence. True or not, the language attributed to them is made of sheer violence. the speaker is affected by this, and this is required. A violent objective is needed and the anger must fill the voice in order to have some Thu'um succesfully used. Only the most experienced are able to divide their psychology from the body anger. Studies revealed adrenaline rushes are produced in fast cycles as the Thu'um is made. The violence of the voice rips space-time tissue and produced the "ordered" effect. Scientific studies. General Aspects The internal energy-will mechanism of the Thu'um is not completelly understood. Most scientist comprehend it is still in the sphere of magic and cannot be fully explained. However chemestry, psychology and phylosophy are involved in the process. Adrenaline rushes have been detected, along with rises in testosterone, Growth Hormone and to a minor level prolactine and Antidiuretic hormone. The adrenaline levels in the blood seems to be attached to the duration of the cooldown between shouts. As a limit as reached, the body denies additional adrenaline and the Thu'um cannot be performed (it seems the Thu'um is triggered only after a raise in the adrenaline levels and it is not the actual cause of it), after some time (depending of the ammount of adrenaline released, considered related to the power of the Thu'um in terms of natural modification of environment), adrenaline decreases and a new Thu'um can be performed through new adrenaline rushes. Adverse effects have been identified as Thu'um users stress their heart. The regular use can increase the heart life expectancy, however overdoing it can trigger heart deseases. In any case, pulmonary edemas become an often result of use of Thu'ums. The use of chemical methods to reduce faster the adrenaline have been considered. However all these experiments (carried out by the Kuvic Family) have been failures. Special Thu'ums Mind Bridge: 'The Thu´um was made by Ismael Kuvic during the signature of the Treaty of Tale. It is composed by the words ''Hardim, Miin, ''and ''Hon, which translate to "Mind", "Eye" and "Hear". This grants the used the hability to hear and listen through the mind. oddly enough, it is two-sided, as the objective will be able to detect the effect and communicate back. The user seems to be able to create barriers inside its head, the same can be done by the "spoken to", thus concealing certain content. It is not a mind reading hability, rather a mind communication skill. '''Ice Whisper: Fashioned after the Aura Whisper by Emilio Beckdorf and Ismael Kuvic Jr. Ice Whisper allows the user to "see" and "feel" ice. It´s uses are limited, however it prooved handy during the Patagonian Expedition to Mount Tahoma. Words involved are Iiz, Yah and ''Hon, ''which translate to "Ice, Seek, Hear". It takes elements from both Aura Whisper and Ice Form. The concept behind it is the resonance ice makes, the "hearing" of it (similar to echolocalization) and the introduction of this information into the mind of the user, through sight, hearing and touch. Teh user becomes fully aware of the ice around, its structure, composition and location. Use by country Tamriel The Gillespy Family has been reported of thu'um usage. No further details of the master of this power are available. Patagonia The Kuvic Family accessed the power of the Thu'um by 11 NE. Ismael Kuvic had long been out of ppolitics until the Consul required him to travel in representation of Patagonia to Tamriel. There he acquired the knowledge of Thu'ums extremely fast. members of his family learned the Thu'um and a number of followers have been reported able to use the Voice of Power. The mastery level of Ismael is unknown, however rumours of him being able to actually create a raw Thu'um in the meeting with the Zexians on Tale to mind-talk with the Consul have been spreaded due to the coordination both had during the eventualities of the meeting. Diego, the eldest son, is reported to be a full user with wide knowledge, however the limits of his power are unknown as it has been mostly used on private operations. Ismael II, the younger son, is reprted to be a mid-level user, after he performed the Aura Whisper Shout in the 1st Vulcan hunger Games. In general terms, the Thu'um users in Patagonia are in open conflict with the Benders. members of the close Kuvic circle are antiaberolians and the bending abilities are considered of aberolian source. This has caused a series of violent events from the elections of the Consul to the later Great Patagonian Tsunami.